Technical Field
This disclosure is related to photosensitive ink compositions comprising conductive nanostructures, as well as methods of using or patterning the same.
Description of the Related Art
Transparent conductors are optically clear and electrically conductive films. They are in widespread use in areas of display, touch-panel, photovoltaic (PV), various types of e-paper, electrostatic shielding, heating or anti-reflective coatings (e.g., windows), etc. Various technologies have produced transparent conductors based on one or more conductive media such as metallic nanostructures, transparent conductive oxides (e.g., via sol-gel approach), conductive polymers, and/or carbon nanotubes.
To prepare a nanostructure-based conductive film, an ink composition, which is a suspension of conductive nanostructures in a suspending fluid, is deposited on a transparent substrate. In general, a transparent conductor further includes the transparent substrate on which the conductive film is deposited or coated.
Depending on the end use, the transparent conductors can be created with predetermined electrical and optical properties, as well as pre-determined patterns. There is a need for direct patterning nanostructure-based conductive films.